Strange Noise
by Aingirl
Summary: There are things that Slender Man is unaware of that humans sometimes like to do. Singing falls under that category.


**This is my first Creepypasta ficcie~ ^^ It may or may not be a prelude to something that I might to in the near future... -v-**

**I hope you enjoy this little emotional drabble~**

* * *

Schools. He liked them. Not because they were practically all-you-can-eat buffets, but because they got so quiet after all the children were gone. It gave him time to think. Not that he wasn't normally in loud and noisy places; it was just that the tranquillity of a deserted school gave him a sense of belonging.

He drifted around this particular school; one that was meant for seniors, and had lots of outdoor stairs and concrete. It was a big change of scene from is forests in Germany, but the difference was refreshing.

He had turned a corner and was wandering down some stairs, when he heard (or sensed, more like) something... odd. He couldn't quite place it, but that was the closest word he could match it with. However, he easily recognised what was making the sound.

A human.

Curious, and suddenly a little peckish, the paranormal mystery cautiously followed the source of the human and it's strange noise it was making. He didn't want them to see him just yet; he wanted to listen to the sound a little longer.

When he found the human, luckily it was facing the other direction. Whew...

Now that he was closer, he was able to hear the noises the human was making quite clearly. He knew that humans made chattery noises, with those holes in their faces (He thought they called them 'mouths'... come to think of it, he had one too; whenever he got hungry he got too lost in the thrill of the kill to think about how he ate his food). But this human was making a different sound. It didn't sound like 'crying' or 'screaming' or anything like that. Even though the sound was getting quite loud, it didn't sound depressed or sad. On the contrary, it sounded quite happy. He wasn't used to humans being happy in his presence. He knew for a fact that they were terrified of him, and with good reason, too. It still didn't help his loneliness, though.

The human was one of the ones with long hair. The long haired ones had higher voices than the ones with short hair. These were the ones that cried and wailed the most.

Unsurprisingly, there hadn't been many situations where he'd been able to listen to humans making happy noises. It was like listening to birds singing, whilst they were unaware of your presence. A glimpse of what the world was like without your influence...

Then, as he was losing himself in his train of thought, the merry sounds the human was making stopped. He switched his attention back to his situation, fearing the human had seen him, but quickly rested his shoulders in relief to see that the human had stopped because... it was leaving?

It was leaving the school grounds to go to black car that had just pulled up, and was excitedly running towards it. The human opened up the door to the car and greeted another human inside. This one had long hair too, but looked older than the other; drawing him to the conclusion that this human was the first human's care giver, or a 'parent' as the humans liked to call them. The humans wrapped their arms around each other for a brief moment (a 'hug'), then the first human jumped into the car and closed the door. The car made that loud growling noise cars make, sped off, and was gone.

And he was left alone in silence once again.

He simply stood there for a few moments. Then, he realised he wasn't going to ear that nice sound if he stood where he was.

Maybe... maybe he should follow the human? Not for food but... for observation. Yes. While she was still within his radar...

* * *

**And thus concludes this prelude!**

**The reason why I'm posting this up as a oneshot is because the story that follows this has almost nothing to do with what happens here; not very good for a prelude, yes?**

**Either way, I do sincerely hope you enjoyed this!**


End file.
